septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Esmeralda
Esmeralda was the daughter of Queen Etheldredda and the sister of Marcellus Pye. She had two infant sisters named Elizabeth and Eleanor. Esmeralda was a quite lonely princess and she enjoyed the visits of her brother Marcellus. Sir Hereward, a ghost knight, guarded her rooms. Esmeralda appeared in the third book of the Septimus Heap series, Physik. Biography Birth and Early Years Esmeralda was born at least 500 years before Septimus Heap's time. It is reasonable that she was born around the years 11 400 - 500 as Septimus Heap's Time is around 12 000. Esmerelda was said to be a completely lonely princess and had no friends except Marcellus Pye and Sir Hereward. Sir Hereward constantly told jokes to Esmerelda that may have been unfunny to Esmerelda but she may have pretended that she didn't know the answer so the ghost wouldn't feel bad. She also loved Marcellus as a brother and enjoyed her visits. At the age of 14, Esmeralda officially became a Princess-In-Waiting. Esmerelda's Diary Entries NOTE: Esmerelda's Diary: Around the time Esmerelda was planned to be killed by Etheldredda, some of her diary entries were seen by Jenna Heap and thus we can figure out what kind of life Esmerelda had during this time. Later, Esmerelda had two little infant sisters named Elizabeth and Eleanor.Ask Angie #5 Etheldredda and the Bumptiouse Barelle of Larde also, unbeknownst to Esmeralda, killed them by suffocation. A Palace worker and friend to Esmerelda called Mary bore the news. Mary was told to send the corpses to Etheldredda, but Etheldredda claimed that she had never received the corpses. Mary spent hours looking for the body, but never found it. She was never seen again. Esmerelda stayed with Marcellus for a while. Etheldredda had refused, but Marcellus convinced her, much to Esmerelda's delight. During the stay with Marcellus, Etheldredda continously called Marcellus over to the Palace, which Esmerelda considered "business between them". However, one day Marcellus told Esmerelda that he did not wish Etheldredda to live forever. Esmerelda was confused, but left the thought. The next day, the Aie-Aie of Etheldredda's killed her cat, and Etheldredda was sad. The day after that, Esmerelda was told by Marcellus that he was preparing to make a Tincture for his mother to become immortal. Esmerelda was sad (this meant she was never going to be Queen), but Marcellus also told her that the potion was for him, and he had drunk it many months ago. Later, Marcellus had got a new Apprentice, who unbeknownst to her was actually Septimus Heap, the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice in a Time yet to come. Septimus assumed that Esmerelda was Jenna, and called her Jenna. Esmerelda was confused, and when she tried to speak back, Septimus had ran away. Then, Etheldredda finally decided to kill Esmerelda as she thought that there was no point of Esmerelda of being alive. This was because Etheldredda assumed that when she became immortal, she didn't need any successors. The next day, Etheldredda demanded that Esmerelda return to the The Palace. Esmerelda was scared for her future, and the Bumptious Barrelle of Larde was going to come for her the next day. Esmerelda was scared. This was actually Etheldredda's murder plot on Esmerelda. However, before she was going to die, Marcellus saved her. He brought her to Keeper's Cottage, where his wife Broda lived. Seeking Refuge in Keeper's Cottage "Mama liketh not the Dragon Boat, but ''I ''shall like her. I know she will talk to ''me, ''when the Time Is Right, e'en though she will not speak to Mama, though Mama doth shout and cajole every MidSummer Day." '' - Esmerelda to Jenna on her opinion about The Dragon Boat Marcellus had lied and said that Esmeralda had drowned in the river. Therefore, Jenna Heap, who looked a lot like Esmeralda, was mistaken to be the Princess by the Palace guards when she went through time to find Septimus, who had been trapped shortly before by Queen Etheldredda and Marcellus. Esmeralda kept a diary under her bed mattress where she wrote about Marcellus's visits and the events that were going around her. After Jenna met her (when Jenn first accidentally arrived Esmeralda freaked out and assumed she was her Doppelgänger) and explained her journey in Keeper's Cottage, Esmeralda stayed there away from her mother, Queen Etheldredda. Becoming Queen Esmerelda was so stunned learning her mother's death that she remained with Broda Pye for about five months while Marcellus took over as Regent. Then, Esmerelda came out of the shadows and revealed herself to be the new Queen. She had a coronation on a rainy MidSummer Day, and had a new crown made because the True Crown was lost when her mother was partially immortalized. During the start of her reign, the ExtraOrdinary Wizard was Julius Pike, and later it could also have been his Apprentice who had not drawn out the Questing Stone. Esmeralda married an apple farmer and had two daughters: Daisy and Boo. She also visited the Chamber of '''Fyre '''with Marcellus many times when she was Queen. At one point during her life, her sister-in-law Broda Pye, who was also the Keeper, couldn't sense the Dragon Boat's heartbeat during the Big Freeze. She called Esmeralda, and Esmeralda was too scared to go through Queen's Way by herself so Marcellus accompanied her.Fyre, page 183'' During her reign, the Great Alchemie Disaster occurred. Queen Esmeralda helped Marcellus clean up during this time, and developed headaches which could no have been cured even by great Physicians, such as Hugo Tenderfoot. She was very sick, and Princess Daisy took on the job as Regent during this time. Death Esmerelda lived a lovely life and must have died peacefully. After she died, her two daughters became Queens in succession; Daisy was said to have had five sons but no daughters, and the crown had to pass to the nearest living Princess, who was Boo.Physik (book) Personality Esmeralda was kind and was the complete opposite of her mother. Esmeralda was known for her tantrums by her family. References Category:Characters Category:Female